La sopa
by Keita-chan
Summary: ¿Fudou enfermo? ¿Sakuma y Genda cocinando? ¿Genda asustado? ¿Y un desastre en la cocina? Esto es lo que sucede cuando ambos chicos son enviados en su contra a preparar una simple sopa.


**La sopa**

**Welcome my dear people to my fic "The soup"!**

**Ok. No, dejemos eso de lado (XD). Bueno mi gente, hacía tiempo que no subía ningún One-shot (estoy corta de tiempo TwT), pero antes de empezar quiero dar una pequeña introducción: este One-shot lo hice especialmente para un reto (abajo pondré un poco la explicación XD), la verdad es que estaba más desorientada que cualquier cosa (X'D) no encontraba exactamente de qué hacerlo, así que como mi fuente de inspiración diaria son las imágenes (¡Bendito seas Google Imágenes!) fui directo a buscarla, lo curioso es que me encontré una que me inspiro pero como no iba al caso no la pude poner como portada en su lugar encontré esta (la de portada XD) y me decidí que esa sería la trama de mi One-shot (mis explicaciones son tan grandes X'D) siendo sincera me tomo más tiempo de lo que creí ya que nunca había trabajado con un OC (soy inexperta en algunas cosas jeje ˆˆU), pero di mi mejor esfuerzo, así que ¡Wynter-chan te dedico este One-shot con todo el amor que mi acaramelado corazón (?) puede dar! Espero que te guste (ˆˆ)**

**AVISO: **Este One-shot participa en el reto "For you!" del foro de Inazuma Eleven.

**Ahora sí, démosle con el One-shot (XD)**

**READY? GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (si de milagro Atsuya revive es porque finalmente lo compre XD)

_La sopa._

—¿Listo? —Le pregunto.

—Listo —Respondió.

Ambos miraron al frente y con un severo suspiro se devolvieron la mirada entre sí.

—Oye —Dijo—, ¿Sabes cómo se prepara una sopa? —He ahí la pregunta del millón.

—Ni la más remota idea.

Jirou suspiro. ¿Cómo demonios llegaron a eso? ¡Ah sí! Todo había sido gracias al intrépido de Fudou que había pescado un resfriado y como este es tan buena persona los había obligado a prepárale una sopa, no eran sus sirvientas, mucho menos su mamá, pero claro eso no le importo y los mando, literalmente, a patadas a prepárale la sopa. ¿Cómo quería que dos chicos que nunca en su vida habían tocado una sartén le prepararan una sopa en dos horas? O existían los milagros o el santo dios Aphrodi vendría en su auxilio, pero esa sopa era imposible que estuviese en dos horas, sobre todo en manos de expertos cocineros como ellos.

—¡Ya se! —Inquirió el peliblanco—, llamémosle.

—¿A quién?

—¿A quién más? A "ella"

—Espera, ¿Te refieres a "ella"? —Sakuma asintió—, ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Pero, ¿Por qué no?

—Tu bien sabes porque.

—Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que… —Inmediatamente la mano de Genda llego en su auxilio cubriendo la boca de su amigo.

—No me lo recuerdes, ¿Quieres?

—Ya. Pero supéralo, no pasaras toda tu vida evitándola, ¿O sí?

—Por Aphrodi que si —Y nuevamente Sakuma suspiro, quien diría que su amigo el portero sería una persona tan difícil en cuanto a las relaciones amorosas—, me da igual, la voy a llamar —Y sin previo aviso ya estaba sacando su móvil con disposición de llamar a la persona necesitada.

—¡Te dije que no! —Reclamo Kojirou.

—Ahora mismo estoy buscando su número —Canto alegremente mientras su amigo tenía una expresión aún más preocupada.

—¡¿Qué no escuchas?! ¡Te dije que no!

—A ver… ¡Ya lo encontré! —La victoria era suya, o al menos eso pensó, ya que de improvisto Genda termino por abalanzarse sobre él en un intento desesperado por arrebatarle el teléfono—, ¡Suéltame, Genda!

—¡Dame el teléfono primero!

—¡Que no!

—¡Deja de ser inmaduro y dámelo!

—¡¿Quién es el inmaduro?! ¿Yo o el que no quiere le llame solo por pequeños problemas?

—¡Eso es completamente diferente!

—¡Es lo mismo!

Y asi siguieron por al menos treinta minutos, hasta que a Sakuma se le ocurrió la idea de atar al pobre Genda a una silla y dejarlo así hasta que cometiera su fechoría, pero claro que este reclamo en un momento pero eso se solucionó con un trapo viejo y algo de cinta adhesiva.

—Ahora sí, ya podre llamarle tranquilamente —Mientras volvía a buscar el número en su teléfono las quejas ahogadas del pobre portero se escuchaban atrás—, ¡Aquí esta! —El pobre de Genda se moría por dentro y estuvo por hacerlo literalmente cuando este finalmente marco el número telefónico y la otra línea comenzó a sonar—, ¿Hola? —El rostro de Genda estaba más pálido que cualquier cosa—, lamento molestarte en estos momentos, pero necesito que vengas aquí enseguida.

—_Por Aphrodi, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? _—Se reprochaba en sus adentros el pobre Kojirou.

—¡Genial! Te agradezco mucho, en cuanto llegues te diré más los detalles. Bien, te veo después —Y así colgó el teléfono con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, volteo a ver a su amigo, que aún seguía atado a la silla, mientras se erguía en una pose súper triunfadora; claro que Genda era el que menos feliz estaba y lo demostraba enviándole una mirada asesina no tan discreta—. ¿Qué? No me mires asi, era eso o que Fudou nos matara —La respuesta del portero fueron unos cuantos quejidos que el peliblanco no comprendió—. ¿Qué? ¡Ah sí! Lo olvidaba —Se acercó a él y con la mayor delicadeza que tenía le quito la cinta de la boca para que este escupiera instantáneamente el trapo—, ahora sí, ¿Qué me decías?

—¡Que prefiero que me mate Fudou! —Grito y por poco explotan los oídos del pobre Sakuma.

—Ese serás tú, pero yo no pienso dejar que mi hermosa existencia desaparezca —El pobre de Kojirou, que seguía atado a la silla, suspiro con pesadez, solo su amigo amante de los pingüinos pensaba de esa manera.

—Ahora sí, ¡Desátame! De todas formas ya no hay forma de escapar del martirio en que me metiste.

—Te enojas conmigo por nada —Inmediatamente Genda envió otra, "disimulada", mirada asesina al chico del parche—. ¡No me mires así! Da miedo.

—Te lo mereces.

¿Y ahora qué haría? El gran "genio" de su amigo lo había metido en un embrollo, tal vez no fuera tan difícil si fuera otra persona, pero ¡Ella! De todas las personas del mundo "ella", no es que le desagradase, por el contrario, se podría decir que siempre que le veía su corazón brincaba como cervatillo en el campo; pero también esa era la razón por la que evitaba estar junto a ella, ¿Por qué? Porque siempre terminaba por decir incoherencias o decir lo contrario a lo que quería lo cual terminaba por irritarla y que esta se diese la vuelta obviamente molesta para no dirigirle la palabra, ¿Mas desafortunado no podía ser? Tal parece que sí.

Al cabo de media hora ambos, con un enorme desastre en la cocina, recibieron la visita que tanto ansiaba el chico pingüino pero que el portero hubiese dado todo por evitar. Apresurado, Sakuma salió a abrir la puerta de la residencia de Teikoku y con una alegre sonrisa recibió a la chica.

—¡Bri-chan! —Inquirió animosamente el peliblanco mientras se acercaba a abrazarla para darle paso dentro de la pensión.

La pelirojisa se limitó a dar un leve quejido de asentimiento mientras se adentraba al fondo del lugar guiada por Sakuma, y digamos que la reacción que tuvo al entrar a la cocina fue… ¿Normal? Normal en términos de que cualquier persona que entrase en esa cocina después del uso descuidado de Sakuma y Genda le daría un ataque socio-compulsivo de limpieza extrema. La joven examino cada rincón del lugar hasta dar con el cohibido Genda, el cual al sentir su mirada dio un leve brinco de impresión. ¿Qué estaría pensando en aquel momento? ¿Seguiría enojada con él? No encontraba respuesta alguna y el hecho de que esta no le dijese nada no ayudaba en su nerviosismo para nada.

—Ho-Hola… —Hablo el pobre portero pero no hubo respuesta—… Hola —Volvió a inquirir pero igualmente no hubo respuesta—, ¿Brittany? ¿Hola? —Pero la chica seguía sin contestar, ¿Tan enojada estaba con él?—. Bri-Brittany, si sigues enojada, yo comprendo, sé que me pase ese día pero…

—Espera… —Hablo esta—, ¿Qué decías? —En ese momento Genda quedo mudo al ver como esta se quitaba los cascos de música de sus oídos. Al portero solamente le bajo una gota de sudor por la cabeza.

—N-Nada… —¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes?

—En fin —Hablo esta—; Sakuma, explícame exactamente porque me llamaste, ¿Y qué es lo que sucede que me pediste que viniese rápidamente?

—Pues, resulta que Fudou está enfermo.

—¿Enfermo? ¿De veras? ¿Cómo paso?

—Aunque no creas es verdad, y es una larga historia —Brittany se encogió de hombros, mejor no preguntar más—, así que nos envió a prepararle una sopa, pero…

—No tienen ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerla, ¿Verdad? —Esa chica era adivina o…

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—¿Cómo lo supe? Solo hace falta echarle un ojo a la cocina para deducirlo —Había visto el desastre en la cocina.

Jirou rio nerviosamente, sin duda habían hecho un desastre—. ¿Nos ayudas?

Brittany suspiro y con un encogimiento de hombros asintió provocando una alegre sonrisa en el rostro de Sakuma—, _algo me dice que sera una tarde larga _—Se dijo para sí.

Lo primero que Brittany hizo fue enviar a Sakuma a hervir un poco de agua mientras ella buscaba algunas verduras que pudiese agregar, pero…

—¿Cómo se hierve el agua? —Tanto ella como Genda se golpearon la frente, ¿Cómo no sabía hervir agua?

—Yo te ayudo —Propuso el portero llevándose a su amigo mientras la chica hacia su labor de picar las verduras. Mientras ambos hacían su trabajo Kojirou no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro llamativo que obligo a Sakuma a acercarse a él.

—¿Te pasa algo? —Pregunto este.

—No, nada… —Aquella respuesta no lo dejo satisfecho. Con el ceño fruncido y los mofletes inflados miro directamente al chico—, ¿Qué? —Pregunto ante la intensa mirada de su amigo—, no me mires así, ¿Qué hice yo?

—Deja de actuar como un inmaduro y habla con ella.

—Déjalo, es mejor no tocar el tema.

—Pero…

—Ya, ¿Si? no quiero hablar más de ello. Mejor ve a poner el agua en la estufa, deberíamos de comenzar ya.

Sakuma resoplo un tanto decepcionado, ¿Cuánto pensaba estar así? Pero debía de admitirlo, tal vez su última discusión había sido algo fuerte, ¿Pero eso los iba a separar? Si las cosas seguían así, seguramente sí. Ladeando la vista de su trabajo fijo su vista en la delgada espalda de la pelirroja a la vez que la desviaba para ver a su amigo, fue entonces cuando los recuerdos de su discusión anterior regresaron frescos a su mente.

—Eres un idiota cuando quieres… —Susurro por lo bajo.

Si tan solo no fuese tan impulsivo en lo que hacía, si no fuese tan terco para aceptarlo completamente, si no fuese un cobarde para afrontarlo, las cosas no estarían como ahora. Una simple salida de amigos termino en una discusión de primera, una batalla de palabras y una separación dolorosa; ese día, cuando Sakuma se dio cuenta estaba solo en la banca de aquel parque mientras ambos chicos caminaban opuestamente con el ceño fruncido y el corazón roto. Sakuma siempre se llevó bien con Brittany, cuando entro a Teikoku fue uno de los primeros en recibirla, si bien su carácter le impedía acercársele ahuyentando a todos a su alrededor él persevero y una vez la conoció pudo ver que no era tan mala como algunos pensaban; poco después la presento a Genda, ambos chocaron con sus caracteres pero el tiempo se encargó de sobrellevarlo y finalmente los entrelazo, pero aquello fue más que un enlace amistoso, para cuando se dio cuenta, ambos estaban enamorados del otro.

Nuevamente desvió su vista para ver a Genda que fingía seguir con su tarea cuando obviamente le incomodaba la presencia de la chica en la sala—, _Genda tonto, deja tu inmadurez por un lado y se un hombre y enfréntala…_—Se reclamó. Tenía unas ansias enormes de ir y golpear esa cabeza de león que tenía para finalmente llevarlo hacia ella y que le dirigiera la palabra.

Pero Genda no lo haría, no después de aquello. Si más él recordaba había tomado mal la relación de Sakuma y Brittany, se llevaban tan bien juntos que parecía que él sobraba, pero no eran celos a su amigo, eran a la chica; había un cambio entre los tratos al peliblanco y los tratos a su persona, con Sakuma era un poco más amigable pero con él era un poco cortante, en un principio era prácticamente ignorado por ella, pero no se rindió, ¡Era Kojirou Genda! Jamás se daría por vencido sin importar la situación y esta no fue la excepción; con el tiempo aprendió a llevarse con ella, no como su amigo, pero era un comienzo a pesar de que parte de su vida era un misterio. Pero ese día…

_Ese día en particular habían salido los tres, después de unas cuantas visitas alrededor se tendieron en una banca del parque, hablaron, rieron, pero las risas de Sakuma y Brittany eran diferentes, para Genda era algo más. Comenzó como una pequeña riña pero poco después se tornó en algo más violento e hiriente; por impulso hablo de más diciendo palabras que no debieron de salir de su boca y las risas que antes compartieron desaparecieron._

—_¡Eres una mimada y arrogante! —Le dijo—. Tu actitud me repugna, ¿Qué pensarían tus padres de ello? ¿Acaso nunca te has puesto a pensar en lo que madre o padre piense de tu actitud cortante?_

_Aquello fue demasiado. Una mirada lastimera se posó sobre ella, Sakuma estaba con el hilo de palabras en la boca, ¿Por qué demonios había tocado ese tema? No culpaba a Genda, no lo sabía, pero decir eso había sido un completo error. Brittany se levantó de la banca y con pocas palabras lanzo toda su furia—. ¡Cállate! —Fue lo que dijo—, ¡Tu no entiendes nada! Solo cállate… —Finalmente se dio la vuelta y camino contrariamente._

—_No me importa… —Fue lo que dijo para también partir y dejar a un desolado Sakuma en aquella banca._

Siempre que lo recordaba no podía evitar que su rostro se tornase rojo de la vergüenza, ¿Tan lejos habían llegado?Si bien el resto de la tarde se la paso encerrado en su habitación con la enorme furia dentro de él la llamada que poco después le hizo Sakuma desapareció todo rastro de ella; le explico cómo su estado familiar era tan difuso, de cómo su relación con su madre era imperceptible, y como la desvanecida presencia de su padre había afectado en la unión de todos los integrantes de la familia. Entonces entendió, el porqué de aquella actitud tan arrisca con las demás personas, de porque Sakuma se había convertido en un pilar importante para sostenerla. Algo en él se ahueco, y un enorme dolor de cabeza lo invadió. Culpa.

Y ahí estaba el avergonzado Genda dándole la espalda a aquella chica pelirroja.

—_Aun te odio, Sakuma _—Se dijo mentalmente y en ese momento el estornudo de Sakuma se escuchó a su lado.

—Deja de hablar de mi —Reclamo.

—Pero tienes la culpa.

—No la tengo.

—Sí, la tienes.

—¡Que no!

—Sí.

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡N…!

—¡Cállense de una buena vez! —Ambos se miraron asustado y desviaron su vista a la pelirroja quien les negó con la cabeza para después apuntar a fuera de la puerta.

—¿No que estaba enfermo? —Pregunto ella.

—Enfermo no significa que no nos pueda gritar, al menos para Fudou.

Vaya calvario que vivían aquellos dos. Pese a eso la enorme tención que aún había dentro no se disipaba, y parecía que jamás se iría, pero claro había algo con lo que ninguno de los dos contaba: ¡Sakuma Jirou! Después de meditarlo un rato el joven peliblanco llego a una buena conclusión y a un plan bien premeditado, lo único que faltaba era ponerlo a funcionar. Sakuma sonrió para sus adentros mientras con una clara mueca de malicia se acercó a su amigo.

—¡Genda! —Canto alegremente—, ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a Bri-chan? —El rostro de Kojirou se cohibió, ¿En serio le estaba proponiendo aquello? Inmediatamente se negó—; vamos —Insistió mientras lo empujaba levemente hacia la chica pero el portero seguía negándose a sus pedidos—. No seas terco, ve con ella —Le susurro para enviarlo de un empujón hacia la pelirroja.

El pobre de Genda termino por caer justamente al lado de la chica y en el momento en que esta desvió su vista hacia él una enorme tensión se formó, mucho más que la anterior; Brittany y Kojirou se miraban sin decir palabra mientras Sakuma cruzaba los dedos con desesperación rogando al mismísimo Aphrodi que no llegaran a la discusión del siglo. Para sorpresa de ambos chicos la pelirroja bajo la mirada mientras continuaba con su trabajo.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo…—Dijo en un tono apenas audible pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el portero lo escuchase.

—No importa —Comento repentinamente—, creo que es lo más cortés que puedo hacer, después de…—La oración quedo al aire atrayendo la atención de Brittany—…De lo que te dije la última vez. Fui duro, no comprendí el estado en el que te encontrabas, ni siquiera sé porque me comporte así… —Las ansias de morderse la lengua por la ultima oración amenazaban con aparecer, pero tragando grueso se animó a seguir—… Solo… Lo siento…

La mano de Brittany se detuvo soltando el cuchillo que envainaba para cortar las verduras; ¿En serio lo dijo? Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde agua fría, se había preparado mentalmente para cualquier cosa que este le dijese la siguiente vez que se vieran, pero jamás espero que una disculpa saliese de su boca. Fue extraño y a la vez reconfortante. Una pequeña y curvada sonrisa se formó en su rostro a la vez que sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban.

—Ya no importa —Dijo y aquello sorprendió aún más al chico a su lado—. Somos amigos, ¿No? Los amigos se perdonan y esas cosas —Dicho aquella una leve risa escapo de ella mientras golpeaba en el costado al chico—, si no me ayudas te dejare con Sakuma hirviendo el agua, porque se ve que aún tiene sus problemas. Creo que todos "ustedes" tienen sus problemas con la cocina.

—¡Hey! —Inquirió el mencionado—, eso es un insulto hacia todos los hombres que hierven agua.

—Hazme el favor de no meterme a mí en eso, ¿Quieres? —Hablo Kojirou en su defensa.

—Después de ver la cocina no les puedo dar crédito a ninguno de los dos.

—¡Fue su culpa! —Hablaron ambos mientras se apuntaban incriminatoriamente.

Brittany suspiro pasamente mientras seguía con su labor mientras escuchaba las quejas y reclamos que sostenían ambos chicos en su improvisada pelea. Se escucharon sus gritos y quejas y estuvieron a punto de golpearse de no ser por la oportuna intromisión del enfermo que entro con una enorme aura asesina alrededor, era claro que todo aquel alboroto lo termino por levantar y aunque no quisiese se levantó y fue directo a reclamar.

—¡Quieren callarse de una buena vez! —Grito a la vez que un estornudo salía de su boca—, ¿Acaso no saben preparar una sopa?

Ambos chicos permanecieron callados y bajaron la mirada obviamente avergonzados—. Es tu culpa por enviarnos a preparar una sopa —Dijeron estos pero el mohicano solamente bufo molesto y devolvió sus pasos para regresar a su habitación. Una vez la presencia de Fudou se fue, la pelirroja no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada haciendo que ambos chicos fruncieran levemente el ceño.

—Ustedes dos sí que tienen problemas con él.

—No es justo, tú no convives con él.

—Y doy gracias por ello. Ahora vengan y ayuden a preparar la sopa que lo contrario los mata.

Estos suspiraron y resignados volvieron a sus labores. Mientras que Genda buscaba los ingredientes faltantes logro divisar como la chica pasaba a su lado dejando el tazón de verduras y por un momento creyó ver una sonrisa de felicidad en ella, quedo tan sorprendido y a la vez feliz que el cómplice de Sakuma no pudo evitar reír levemente.

—¡N-No te rías! —Reclamo el chico.

—Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas, pero me debes una.

—No te debo nada.

—Me debes una muy grande, Genda —Canto alegremente mientras se alejaba del chico.

—¡Que no te debo nada! —Grito enfurecido para comenzar a seguirlo.

Y así siguió su discusión ante la mirada divertida de su compañera; con un suspiro y una leve sonrisa siguió preparando la sopa mientras veía su reflejo en ella, aun al pensarlo seguía siendo gracioso, agradecía que el tiempo que pasaba con su tia le hubiese servido para la cocina, pero ¿Quién diría que las sopas servían para las reconciliaciones?

_La sopa._

**¡Lo hice! (TwT) estoy meramente Happy por haberlo terminado, siento que rendí todas mis pequeñas partículas de romance para hacer esto, nunca en vida había escrito tanto (creo o.o), pero bueno, les agradezco haber leído, perdonar si por ahí se encontraron algún error de ortografía (aunque se suponía que no tenía que tener ninguno XD), y nos vemos en la siguiente loca historia que se me ocurra.**

**Matta nee (ˆˆ) )**


End file.
